clown_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Jaws
Henry 'Jaws' Rix '''was a young robot from Palmside, Cad City who was a discharged Z-MARINES soldier. He became an infamous '''zombie hunter after The Apocalypse in the year of 3074. He appears as a central character in the prequel, Clown Force Apocalypse: Zombie Hunters'' and then as a minor character in ''Clown Force Apocalypse''.' Jaws was an excellent fighter, hunter and martial artist. After wandering around the ruins of Palmside on his own for a year, he saddled up with a group of fellow zombie hunters known as "'The Wickeds"' led by a hardened human man named Peter Dean, who he became good friends with. He was often labelled as a loner by his friends and fellow Wickeds. They went on many wild journeys and adventures together. He was killed when he sacrificed himself to save his friends in a space battle on a journey from Planet Cadaland to Planet Zorg, where he jumped onto an ADC ship and destroyed it from the inside, leaving no survivors. Appearance Jaws was an average ZV-40 model robot who sported a black and light blue paint job. He had sharp narrow, red eyes. One of his eyes was shot out during a battle with a post-apocalyptic outlaw gang, leaving him with an eye-patch. He had claw like fingers and a slightly scratched paint job due to trauma during The Apocalypse. He sometimes wore a black leather jacket but usually wore no clothes. He also was rarely seen without his katana on his back, which he kept in a scabbard. Personality Jaws was an angry and damaged soul due to many instances of heartbreak and abandonment he had faced in his life. He signed up to the Z-MARINES to try and forget about his troubles and fight in the wars, but he became bored and began to lash out at fellow soldiers and his drill sergeant. Jaws was then decommissioned and slipped into a depression. He had bounced back by the time the Xeno Virus had swept across the planet, and quickly stocked up and set out to leave his city, Palmside. However, he failed to leave the city and was forced to survive on the streets, where he was toughened up by constantly being attacked by zombies, skeletons and even other people. By the time he met Peter and The Wickeds, he was a relentless hunter who displayed little emotion. He had very little ambition for life left, which contributed to his death after he sacrificed himself for the survival of his friends. Life before The Apocalypse After he meets The Wickeds in '''Clown Force Apocalypse: Zombie Hunters, Jaws tells his life story to the group while they sit around a campfire. Henry Rix was born and raised in Palmside, Cad City and became an orphan after his parents were murdered by thugs. He was always tough and a decent fighter. He grew up in different homes throughout his life and then went to college to study as an engineer. He then graduated and went to work in Ralfad City as a mechanic. He gained the nickname Jaws after he started using his mouth to work on cars for convenience. He used this moniker for the rest of his life. After spending a few years in Ralfad, he migrated back to his home town and applied for the Z-MARINES. He was sent off to camp on Planet Chag where he trained in gun and also sword combat. After a few years of his military career, he became tired of the life and started lashing out at fellow grunts. He was then discharged and sent to prison for a year. After he got out, he once again found himself back in Palmside, depressed and lonely. During The Apocalypse He started training again and felt his life was finally coming up but his life was changed forever when the new and deadly Xeno Virus started spreading across the planet. Jaws was scared for the future and his survival but he remained calm and stocked up on goods. He decided to leave the city and move out to the swampland where he could be safe. On the 12th of May, 3074, The Apocalypse had officially started and the "Second Coming Of Vastuvius" event was occurring, which was a large demonic skull that had appeared over the planet and was unleashing hordes of skeleton soldiers on horseback. The skeletons, coupled with zombies from the Xeno Virus pandemic were attacking the planet and killing everything. Amidst the chaos, Jaws was frantically trying to drive out of Palmside but the roads were jammed with traffic and the undead. The Z-MARINES were bombing Cad City in an attempt to kill the skeletons and zombies, but the attacks were conducted poorly and many innocent citizens were killed. When Jaws was stuck in a traffic jam on the highway out of Palmside, A Z-MARINES bomber flew by and dropped napalm on the scene. An Oil Tanker exploded and many cars were caught in the blast. Jaws was flung out of his car and knocked out. He was woken by a zombie snarling over him, which he then shot it in the face with his 1911 and ran off down the highway. Warrendale Jaws was in a bad way after the bombing and was holed up in an abandoned warehouse in the Warrendale district of Cad City, armed with only his pistol. He lost all contact with his friends and hadn't seen any people in days. Months later, he received a radio transmission from a survivor group who were holed up on Essex Street, not far from where Jaws was. They were requesting help as there was a zombie herd surrounding their base, and that any person to aid them would be rewarded. Jaws set off to Essex Street where he was met with a huge herd of zombies, with the survivor group fighting them on the street. Jaws ran into the fight and shot many of the zombies, saving the group. He noted that the leader was a rough looking woman who wielded an INSAS rifle. She firstly thanked Jaws, but then whistled to her group, who held Jaws at gunpoint. Jaws was ordered to give all of his supplies to the group or they would kill him. He complied and handed his gun to woman. The group were about to leave when a zombie came up behind one of the men and bit him in the neck. In the commotion, Jaws grabbed the rifle off the woman and shot her through the head, then slaughtered the entire survivor group. Jaws then kept the rifle for himself and it became one of his signature weapons. Jaws then took a motorbike that was on the street and cruised around Warrendale looking for supplies The Storm Drain Gang Rumors about a 'fearless murderer' were circling around the survivors groups of Cad City, saying that a warrior had slaughtered an entire herd of zombies and then an entire group of people who double crossed him. Jaws was now a boogie man around Southern Cad City. He had continued to kill zombies and eventually entire herds, hunting them. A large criminal survivor group who were set up along the Cad City River (The storm drain) wanted Jaws dead for their own good. The leader of the gang was known as Ricky Dack, a notorious killer from before The Apocalypse. He was in prison at the time of the crisis and escaped with his gang of criminals. They had rallied smaller groups of survivors and forced to join them and then took over the storm drain. Ricky was a highly unstable leader and often murdered his followers for no reason. Ricky sent out groups to look for Jaws and bring him to him, so he could execute him in front of his group to show them how powerful he was. Jaws heard of the news and regularly took out Ricky's search parties with ease. Ricky was now scared and afraid that he had messed with the wrong hunter. Jaws decided to spy on Ricky and intimidate him from afar. Ricky was going insane and the Storm Drain Gang was falling apart. He was determined to put a stop to Jaws and kill him once and for all. Ricky, his closest capo's and his toughest fighters set out to the city to find Jaws. Jaws hunted them down and killed most of them, leaving Ricky alive. Ricky was about to give up when Jaws attacked him and they brawled. Ricky was a strong man and gained the upper hand, punching Jaws in the face repeatedly. Jaws kicked him off and shot Ricky in the leg with his pistol. Ricky limped away into an alley, with Jaws giving chase. He has lost sight of Ricky but then he appeared, pointing a shotgun at Jaws. He shot Jaws in the face, destroying his eye. Jaws was disorientated but managed to shoot Ricky in the head, killing him. Jaws then went back to the Storm Drain Camp where he was met by the group. They all crowded around him in awe and he told them that they were free and that Ricky was dead. Jaws left the Storm Drain and never returned. From then on, Jaws dawned an eye-patch. Meeting The Wickeds Category:Characters